


The Magician's Assistant

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Caning, Comfort, F/M, Light Bondage, Magic Tricks, Missionary Position, Props, Punishment, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex is the Best Aftercare, Spanking, Steampunk, Teasing, blowjob, rough to gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: The character is a stage magician at a carnival in alternate universe steampunk the early 1900s. His wife is his assistant. On the night the script takes place, she expected to perform her trick 'the clockwork tornado of fire'. However, she hasn't practiced the trick quite as much as she promised her husband that she would, and things very nearly go awry. Naturally, the husband must discipline her for her foolishness once the audience leaves...
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	The Magician's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> The is a script of the GWA subreddit. Please contact me before posting this content or your fill of this script anywhere else. 
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only. 
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

M4F][Script Offer] The Magician's Assistant [Mdom][Spanking][Punishment][Rough to Gentle][Steampunk][Turn of the Century][Caning][Blowjob][Missionary][Teasing][Light Bondage][Comfort][Sex is the Best Aftercare][Banter][Magic Tricks][Props]

Background: The character is a stage magician at a carnival in alternate universe steampunk the early 1900s. His wife is his assistant. On the night the script takes place, she expected to perform her trick 'the clockwork tornado of fire'. However, she hasn't practiced the trick quite as much as she promised her husband that she would, and things very nearly go awry. Naturally, the husband must discipline her for her foolishness once the audience leaves... 

Character Notes: The character is naturally performative with a flair for theatrics. His nature is jovial while on stage and then furious the moment that the crowd leaves. As the script progresses, he shifts from angry to concerned to sympathetic to playful. However, as always, the character is yours to play with as you wish. 

Setting Notes: Steampunk with turn-of-the-century dialogue.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*applause* 

Thank you. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. 

Now, I must warn you that my final trick is the most dangerous of all. 

It goes far beyond any other illusion that you have seen tonight. Nothing of its kind has ever been attempted before. You may have seen rope tricks and you may have witnessed lovely ladies being sawed in half, but have you never before feasted your eyes on something of this magnitude.

Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you-The clockwork tornado of fire. You see, my friends, just a turn of this crank. 

*optional cranking sounds*

And a funnel of fire appears. 

Isn't it magnificent, ladies and gentlemen? Have you ever seen such flames? 

I know that I don't need to prove that they are real. Those of you in the front row can feel the crackling heat on your faces. 

Ah, but you need not worry. As wild as the flames look, they will remain in that circle and the floor is marble, so it will not burn. The whole thing is perfectly harmless. Unless someone were to step inside...

Now, I doubt that any of you are terribly tempted to volunteer. But I can offer an even greater deterrence. 

The handkerchief will serve as a brief demonstration of what were to happen if you were to try. 

See it? It is perfectly ordinary and entirely flammable.

Just the tiniest dip into the fire...

*optional fire crackling sounds*

And it is no more.

And if it could destroy a handkerchief in mere seconds, surely any mere mortal could not survive its heat. Anybody who tried would either be a fool, or possibly, ....a witch? 

I suppose that we'll only know if she survives...

Ladies and gentlemen, for the final time tonight, please welcome my magically beautiful assistant. You have already seen her survive the basket of swords. Now, let us see if she can handle the heat. 

Remember, these flames are *real* as is the danger. Magic or not, I assure you that if this trick is not done exactly right, she will die. 

But look, not a hint of fear in her eyes. 

Darling, I hope that confidence is well placed. I should hate to traumatize these fine people.

Very well, if you're sure, then step into the flames. 

Let's wave her goodbye, ladies and gentlemen, and hope that we see her on the other side.

*optional fire crackling sounds* 

As you see, she has been completely engulfed. You can just make out her form through the flames if you look closely. 

Mhmm, what do you think, friends? Will she survive? 

And if so, for how long? 

Remember it only took moments before the handkerchief was burned to a crisp and she has now lasted for far longer than that.

Yet, I'm inclined to let her roast for a few seconds more...

(pause)

Well, what do you say, friends? Shall I call her back? 

*optional applause*

Very well. Dear, come back and show the audience your lovely face. 

*optional fice crackling sounds*

And here she is as elegant as ever. How ever did she do it, ladies and gentlemen? 

*optional applause*

(muttering to her): Darling, the back of your skirt is on fire. Keep still. We'll put it out once they leave. 

And that brings us to the end of our show. You have all been a wonderful audience. Please exit through back doors and remember to try Mr. Twisters Famous Cotton Candy on the main fairway. We hope that you enjoy your time at Dr. Barium's Mysterious Magical Carnival.

(pause)

(maintaining calm) That was the last of them. Grab the bucket from the side of the stage. Quickly. Quickly. 

*optional water splashing sounds*

Are you alright, dear? 

Good. 

*kiss*

(stern) Then do you mind telling *why* you insisted that you could handle that trick even though you clearly weren't ready? 

No arguments. You weren't. Otherwise, your dress wouldn't have caught on fire. 

I don't care who you wanted to impress. I've told you a hundred times how dangerous that device is. I've told you that I refused to perform that trick unless you were positively certain that you have practiced enough to do it safely. 

And what were all those assurances that you could handle it then? Lies? 

Well, they would have to be as you obviously couldn't. 

I know it wasn't nerves. You're never nervous once you've properly learned a trick. 

My guess is that you fibbed about how often you practiced. Mhmm? 

Admit it or I promise it will be so much worse for you. 

No, say it. Nodding your head is not enough. 

(pause)

Good. 

Now, strip and lean over the vanishing chair. 

I will not hear any protests. You know perfectly well that such risks are unacceptable in our line of work. 

I don't care about your modesty. No one is here. And if someone walks in, well then they can be entertained by a different show. 

No whining. You can thank your lucky stars that I didn't pull you over my knee in front of our entire audience. I assure you that I was sorely tempted to. 

Strip. Now. The longer I wait. The longer that your ass will be stinging. 

Stop trembling. Honestly, it doesn't matter if you're embarrassed. In a moment, I assure you that you'll be in too much pain to even care about being naked. 

(pause)

Better. Now, bend over the chair. 

No, I'm not giving you the comfort of being spanked in my lap. You've nothing to earn my touch. 

Bend over the chair. 

And keep your hands out of the way. If you shield yourself, it's extra swats. Understood?

Good. Hold tight darling. 

You can-

*spank*

Consider this-

*spank*

A reminder-

*spank*

That you were-

*spank*

incredibly

*spank*

incredibly

*spank*

senseless 

*spank*

And-dammit you will keep still. 

*spank* 

*spank*

*spank*

And you are to-

*spank*

Never-

*spank*

Ever-

*spank*

Do anything-

*spank*

Like that-

*spank*

Again. 

*spank*

Understood?

*spank*

*spank*

*spank*

No, answer me.

*spank*

*spank*

Answer. I don't care that you're crying. 

*spank*

Good, now come here. 

Ah, ah. No comfort for you yet. Your punishment still isn't done. And I do expect an apology. 

Yes, right now would be excellent.

(pause)

I believe that's 'I'm sorry, *sir*'. 

Better. And what are you sorry for?

(pause)

What? Darling, no. Do you honestly think that I'm upset because you almost ruined the performance? 

Sweetheart, I could care less about that. Mistakes happen. It's the nature of magic. Sometimes tricks don't work. Sometimes audiences are disappointed. As long as you try your best, I don't mind any of that. 

But I can't have you foolishly risking your life. You could have been seriously hurt today, love. Do you realize that? 

(emotional) I know that our work is difficult, but I-i can't risk losing you. If harm were to ever come to you, I-i don't know how I would-I how I would live. 

*sigh*

Can you understand that, darling?

(pause)

*kiss*

Thank you. 

Yes, I suspect that you *are* sorry now. But, unfortunately, it isn't enough. And I'm afraid that you'll be quite a bit sorrier in a few moments. 

Go fetch the twirling cane from the back cabinet.

(sympathetic) I know. I know that you hate it, dear. And I detest using it. But I cannot risk you *ever* attempting another stunt like this. If a few more marks on your ass will help you remember this lesson, then I'm afraid that you'll just have to bear it. 

Go on now, I promise that your tears won't persuade me. Besides, you know that you've earned it. 

There's a dear. Hurry back now so that we can get this over with. 

(pause)

Thank you, love. Now, hold out your hands. 

No, I'm not going to swat them. I'm going to tie them together. 

Shhh. No arguments. We both know that you can't keep them still when I use that cane and I won't chance hurting them.

Now, keep your wrist stiff so that I can make a knot. 

(pause)

Pull to make sure that it's tight. 

Seems acceptable enough. 

Lean back over the chair, darling. 

Ah-ah, if you're a good girl and don't protest, I promise that I shall make it quick. 

That's a dear. Remember that you may cry if you need. 

Beginning *now*-

*whack*

You will remember not to risk your life. 

*whack*

You will remember to practice before attempting anything dangerous. 

*whack*

You will remember not to lie to me ever. again. 

*whack*

And you will remember that you are far more important to me than any silly magic trick

*whack*

Understood?

*whack*

(softer) Then I think we can consider that punishment settled. Come here, let me dry those tears. 

*kiss*

There's my good girl. 

Shh. No more crying now. 

*kiss*

Ah, and no more apologies either. You did more than earn that spanking, but that's been taken care of now. You've been properly punished. As long as you remember your lesson, I consider your slate clean. 

Just promise me that you'll never do anything like that again, love. Please? 

*kiss*

Thank you.

Now, shall we get you dressed? 

*laughing* Or did you have something else in mind. 

Mhmm. I'm not certain that I should reward such behavior.

Well, yes. I did just tell you that the matter was settled. 

I-

*sigh*

You are clever when you want something. 

*kiss*

Very well. I'm not untying your wrists though. 

(laughing) No, you're not still being punished. This is solely for my amusement.

Besides, you wanted my touch tonight and now you shall have it. 

*kiss*

No arguments. You know that I'll win. I always do. And silence mouths are so much easier to kiss. 

*kissing*

So, shall we head backstage and-

Here? On the levitating table? 

Weren't you just worried that someone would see? 

Oh, well. 

*kiss*

That sore ass has made you brave. 

Are you sure that you won't mind the hardwood against your tender flesh? 

Alright, if you aren't bothered by it, I do enjoy watching you squirm. 

Now, close your eyes.

Because I don't want you to watch me change. I want you to think it's magic.

Oh, you can think that I'm silly. But you better obey me before I change my mind. 

Good girl. 

(pause)

Okay, you may open your eyes now. 

*kiss*

Ah, I see you wiggling against those ropes. But still no, I won't untie you. If you want to touch me, you'll have to do it with your lips. 

*kissing*

That's my girl. 

Now, take my cock into your mouth. 

*moaning*

That's it. Show me what you want darling. 

*moaning*

Good girl. Faster now. 

*laughing* I know that you can entertain. 

*moaning*

Mhmm, can you feel me getting hard darling? 

Oh, can you feel how badly I want you? 

Yes, dear. Just a little more. 

I-I promise that I shall wait for your cunt. 

*moaning*

But just a little more. 

*moaning*

Yes, yes. Thank you, love. 

Ah, yes. Wonderful, my sweet. 

Ooh, Good girl. Bring your mouth back to lips. 

*laughing* Yes, now. Otherwise, I promise that you will not be satisfied tonight. 

*kiss*

Excellent work, my dear. 

*kiss*

I do think that you've earned a reward. Mhmm? 

Yes, very well. 

(teasing) Oh, but such a pity, you won't be able to climb onto the table with your wrists tied. Oh, whatever shall we do? 

Ah-ah, I'm still not untying you. But I suppose I could help you onto the table...

Then ask nicely. (amused) Say the magic words. 

You may roll your eyes all you wish, but I still won't help you until I hear you ask. 

Good girl. Now, hold tight. 

*grunt*

All settled? 

Then lie down and put your arms above your head. 

(seductive) I do believe that it's my turn to ravish you. 

*kissing*

Ah, and no whimpering. There is a good reason that your ass stings and you said could bear it. 

*kiss*

Besides, if you keep quiet, I might be able to do more to help.

Good girl. 

*kissing*

Spread your legs for me. 

Good, and wrap them around me. 

*kiss*

Good girl. 

Mhmm, that spanking *did* make you excited. Your little tight cunt has been never more eager to take my cock. 

*moaning*

Oh, is that what you want, darling? 

*moaning*

Oh, do you want my thick delicious cock? 

Mhmm? 

*moaning*

Then be a good girl and take all of it. 

Yes. Yes, dear. That's it. Give yourself what you want. 

*moaning*

I want you to feel all of me. 

Oh yes, every inch. 

*kissing*

Good girl. 

Ah, keep your arms above your head. 

*kiss*

Oh, yes. That's an order. 

*moaning*

Remember your lesson. Remember to obey. 

*moaning*

Good girl. Good girl. 

Yes, yes. This is your reward. 

*moaning*

Let yourself have it. 

Oh, I want you to have it. 

Come on, darling. I know that you're close. 

Give it to me. Please give it to me. 

That's it. That's a dear. 

Cum for me, darling. Please cum for me. 

Oh, good girl. Good girl. Good girl. 

Yes, yes. I'm going to-I'm going to-

Oh, fuck. 

*orgasm*

(panting) Thank you, sweetheart. 

(laughing) And I must that was one of our most amazing tricks. 

Oh, hush. 

*kiss*

(playful) I will hear none of your backtalk. I knew that I was all showmanship and corny lines when you married me. 

And I suspect that you wouldn't have it any other way. 

*kiss*

Come now, we need to arrange the set for tomorrow's performance. 

Any complaints about replacing 'The Clockwork Tornado of Fire' with 'Invisible Steps' trick? 

I didn't think so. Come then, let's shift around some props. 

Oh, and darling...

(threatening) If you ever foolishly risk your life like that again, I assure you that the consequences will be far worst. Is that clear? 

*kiss*

Good. Then let's get dressed. That invisible staircase is always impossible to find.


End file.
